


twenty-four hours

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, KuroYaku Weekend 2017, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: a day in the life of Kuroo and Yaku, told in six moments.3.00pm:Tetsurou understands very well why people tend to think that he’s the messy one in the relationship. Even so, it’s still unfair that nobody realises how much of a neat freak he is, and how much of a mess menace Morisuke is.





	1. 7.45am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 7.45am: Morisuke’s alarm is blaring, as it has been for the last ten minutes, but Morisuke hasn’t budged at all in the same period of time.

**7.45am**

Morisuke’s alarm is _blaring_ , as it has been for the last ten minutes, but Morisuke hasn’t budged at all in the same period of time. With a groan, Tetsurou throws his blanket off and clambers off his side of the bed to snooze the alarm, before turning around and waking his boyfriend up.

The bags under Morisuke’s eyes are heavy, and Tetsurou almost doesn’t want to wake him up, but it’s Friday, and Morisuke has a nine-thirty class on Fridays. Luckily, it’s a Friday, which means he’ll be able to catch up on his sleep tomorrow.

“Yakkun,” he says, leaning down so that he can nudge Morisuke. “Yakkun, you need to wake up.”

Morisuke makes a noise that sounds almost petulant, before pulling away from Tetsurou and curling tighter into his blanket. Tetsurou sighs, seating himself at the foot of the bed; waking Morisuke up in the morning has always been a herculean task, only made doubly difficult by his current state of exhaustion.

“Hey, Yakkun,” he murmurs, glancing at the clock. Morisuke has to wake up now or they're going to miss breakfast, and Morisuke will be cranky all through class, but his boyfriend has still not shown any signs of intending to wake up. Tetsurou sighs - no can do, desperate times call for desperate measures. It's a low trick, but it's the most effective way of waking Morisuke up, more likely than not a relic of their training camp days.

“Yakkun, Lev is at the door.”

As predicted, that immediately drags a hiss out of Morisuke, who opens his eyes and sits up in one swift motion, before giving Tetsurou a half-hearted punch on the shoulder. “Not funny,” he grumbles, though the effect is lost with the way he blearily rubs his eyes and yawns.

Tetsurou only chuckles, pulling Morisuke into a sleepy hug. “Couldn’t afford to have you oversleeping your class, could I?”

“Mm.” Morisuke yawns again, and Tetsurou indulges him by letting him stay like that for a while, enjoying the warmth that rolls off Morisuke’s body. 

It isn’t until Morisuke has totally relaxed into his grip that Tetsurou realises that it's one of his boyfriend's terrible schemes disguised as some kind of affection. Not for the first time, Tetsurou is reminded that Morisuke really will do _anything_ just for a few more winks. And much to Tetsurou's chagrin, he's fallen for every single one of Morisuke's ploys. He isn't sure what that says about both of them, but puts it out of his mind for the time being.

“Yakkun,” he says into Morisuke’s ear. “You really gotta wake up, or I can’t make breakfast.”

A light snore from Morisuke, muffled into his chest, is his only answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably set in the same universe as my Kuroyaku [domestic fluff series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/675353) tbh, so if you want more Kuroyaku domestic fluff, feel free to head over there!
> 
> Here's my dramatically late submission for Kuroyaku weekend, and guess what... I'm still not done with it orz. 
> 
> Scrapped my original plan of posting it as a oneshot because then god knows how long it would take me to post the final piece, especially since school has started and I hardly have any time for fandom now ;; the next two snippets are complete, and I'll be posting them up over the next few days while trying to finish the rest of this as soon as possible! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, here's a gentle reminder that comments and kudos would definitely fuel me and keep me going, so please ;w;
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


	2. 8.30am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Tetsurou is taking too damn long in the toilet, Morisuke decides as he taps his foot impatiently against the floor. 

**8.30am**

Tetsurou is taking too damn long in the toilet, Morisuke decides as he taps his foot impatiently against the floor. He has fifteen minutes left before he needs to get his ass out of the house and to the bus stop or he’ll miss the bus that brings him into campus. On any other day he might let it slide - another bus comes along ten minutes after, but he needs to get to class early today because of the pop quiz that they have before lecture starts proper. Anyway, he’ll have no problems arriving on time as long as Tetsurou hurries up.

“Oi, Kuroo,” he yells through the toilet door. “I need the toilet! Are you seriously taking a dump at this hour?”

Tetsurou’s voice is muffled when he answers. “Everyone needs to take a dump in the morning.” Morisuke can picture the sagely and infuriating smirk on his face, like he knows Morisuke can’t say anything to that, and barely suppresses rolling his eyes. Just because he made breakfast doesn’t mean he gets to be a toilet-hogger.

“No you don’t,” Morisuke says, scowling at the door as though it’ll somehow burn holes into it. Not that he actually wants to bore a hole into the door and accidentally see Tetsurou on his porcelain throne. “You’re hogging the toilet. Normal people go to the toilet at night when they’re not rushing for time.”

“That’s quality evening time you’re wasting on the toilet,” Tetsurou retorts. 

“Quality time that I could spend doing what, pray tell?” Morisuke is a hundred percent sure he knows what Tetsurou’s answer will be.

“Me, of course.”

He’s so predictable. And equally predictably, Morisuke doesn’t rise to the bait. 

“Hurry up, I’m going to be late for my class and it’s going to be your fault!”

He makes it out the door with five minutes before the bus leaves, but not before getting a _See you at lunch_ kiss from Tetsurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


	3. 12.00pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Summer rains are the worst, because it’s humid and hot and everything’s damp and gross, which his boyfriend is either oblivious to or deliberately ignores.

“Why the long face, Yakkun?” is the first thing Tetsurou asks when Morisuke walks into the diner where they’d made plans for lunch. He’s a little late – class had dragged, and he’d stayed back to ask the professor about the upcoming midterm paper, and to top it all off he’d gotten caught in the rain. Because of course it would be. Summer rains are the worst, because it’s humid and hot and everything’s damp and gross, which his boyfriend is either oblivious to or deliberately ignores.

On second thought, maybe he’s just blessed with some strange kind of rain immunity, Morisuke muses – his hair feels like it’s wilting from the humidity and his shirt is sticking to his back, but Tetsurou’s hair is still as… lively as always, and he looks none the worse for wear as he grins at Morisuke from across the table. Then again, very few things make Tetsurou’s hair behave otherwise.

Morisuke settles for pointing an accusatory finger at the window, where raindrops are trickling down languidly, distorting the gloomy outside world with the streaks they leave. His socks are wet from where he’d accidentally splashed into puddles, and the bag that he keeps his dripping umbrella in has grown heavy from all the rainwater it’s amassed.

Needless to say, _long face_ is a stretch.

He must’ve been making some kind of pained expression, because Tetsurou laughs. So he glares right back.

“You have to admit it’s a good break from the heat, though,” Tetsurou offers. “It’s been a full week of sun, sun and more sun.”

Morisuke glares harder. “At least with the sun it’s _dry_ hot. With rain it’s _wet_ hot.”

“Sounds like an innuendo, Yakkun,” Tetsurou says gleefully. “It’s too early for this, don’t you think?”

The kick that Morisuke aims at his shin is less an instinct as it is a habit. “You’re buying me ice cream for that,” Morisuke says, though he knows his voice lacks any sort of heat. He contemplates his next words, then smirks. “I have to admit I’m impressed that I’ve weathered your nonsense for so long.”

Tetsurou gapes at him like a goldfish, and Morisuke gives in to the grin threatening to split his face. Bantering with Tetsurou, even over stupid trivial matters like this, makes even the dreariest of rainy days better.

“A fly’s going to fly into your mouth if you don’t shut it. Can we order our food yet? I’m hungry.”

“You can’t just _say_ that, Yakkun,” Tetsurou says, still looking shell-shocked. “That’s not fair.”

“You’re the one who’s not being fair,” Morisuke retorts without thinking. “Who the hell looks so good even after walking through a summer rainstorm?”

Tetsurou grins, pleased and triumphant, and Morisuke realizes his mistake a beat too late.

“I got here _before_ it started raining.”

For that, he earns himself another kick, harder this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half the dialogue in this scene wasn't even scripted, Kuroyaku insisted on saying it themselves.
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


	4. 3.00pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Tetsurou understands very well why people tend to think that he’s the messy one in the relationship. Even so, it’s still unfair that nobody realises how much of a neat freak he is, and how much of a mess menace Morisuke is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, happy Kuroyaku day (Jan 3)! (´ ∀ ` *)  
> I was trying to write something else for today, but couldn't finish on time, so have this instead!

**3.00pm**

Tetsurou understands very well why people tend to think that he’s the messy one in the relationship - despite his best efforts, first impressions of him aren’t usually very flattering, until he starts talking and charms them into forgetting that his hair has a personality of its own. Even so, it’s still unfair that nobody realises how much of a neat freak he is, and how much of a mess menace Morisuke is.

Case in point: he’s trying to pick his way through the disaster zone that is Morisuke’s half of the study room. Textbooks and notes are stacked haphazardly in towering piles, and Tetsurou spares a thought to wonder if his boyfriend can even see past them without a stepladder. Right opposite Morisuke’s table, his own is starkly bare, with all textbooks arranged by subject and notes filed neatly, tucked away against the wall.

 _Third stack on the left, under the thickest book_ , Morisuke had said, his instructions oddly specific for someone who was lying in bed with the sheets pulled up over his head, and for a place as messy as this. He’d practically dove back into the blankets once they got back home from lunch, pulling Tetsurou down for some intense snuggling, but Tetsurou had had to extricate himself from Morisuke’s death grip one hour later because Oikawa had called, asking about a notebook he’d lent Morisuke last semester and whether he could have it back since he was passing by the neighbourhood and could drop by to pick it up.

And Tetsurou, well - he’d had no idea about the notebook’s existence, so he’d had to wake Morisuke up, but unsurprisingly, Morisuke had refused to move.

Which is how Tetsurou is here now, trying to figure out whether that lone textbook sandwiched sitting on the table counts as a pile of its own, and whether he’ll need to use a ruler to measure the textbooks’ thickness since there don’t seem to be any particularly thick books in the third stack from the left.

When he finally finds the light green notebook that Oikawa had asked for, it _is_ under the thickest book in the third-actually-fourth stack from the left. How Morisuke even remembers where he kept it is beyond Tetsurou.

He’s trying to extricate it without having to actually dismantle the Leaning Tower of Textbooks, when the door opens.

“Did you find it?” Morisuke’s sleepy voice says, and Tetsurou turns to see Morisuke standing in the doorway, hair standing up in all directions. Yelping in surprise, his hand jerks. The sudden movement sends everything tumbling down with a loud crash, and Morisuke immediately brings a hand to cover his face in mortification.

“Why.”


End file.
